The Cave of Abridged Time
by Ryuujin Wolf
Summary: (One-shot; ONE swear word.) It is ancient Egypt. The pharaoh's friends, Jono and Terea, have had strange nightmares. Now the pharaoh will visit an ancient cavern...


I don't like this fic very much. It's repetitive, and it was nearly plotless. I changed the story. now I like it better, but I still dislike it.  
  
Jono and Terea were the names of past Joey and Tea in the game "Forbidden Memories". Set seemed appropriate for past Seto, and Honda. I couldn't think of anything similar to Tristan. ^^;  
  
It's been weeks now. The pharaoh has been hearing stories of a mysterious nightmarish vision haunting peasants.  
  
The first were his close friends Jono and Terea. When the pharaoh had asked what had happened, Jono had babbled something about look-alikes and monsters. Terea had stayed silent, and it later turned out that the nightmare had somehow left her mute.  
  
And now, he is standing near the entrance of a cave. The king remembers what Jono had told him.  
  
II didn't see his face, but he had a frightening resemblance to you. There were others, and one of them looked like me.../I  
  
He steps into the cave, feeling a cold breeze and shivering. Even then, he walks through it, for the pharaoh never shows fear, nor emotion. Eventually, he steps into a cavern, and what he sees makes him stop and gasp.  
  
There is a boy sitting on a large flat rock, looking up at the sky, for there is no roof in the cave. The boy's clothes are quite strange, almost otherworldly. But what is truly amazing is that he shares a frightening resemblance to the pharaoh. The few differences are gentler eyes, a younger age, and less gold in his hair. Around his neck is the Millenium Puzzle... only much older.  
  
The pharaoh gazes down at his own Millenium Puzzle, now confused. Is this a mirror image of himself, in another world? This boy is almost exactly like he was as a boy, and he seems to have a similar dream. He watches as some other people appear... and he is now more shocked.  
  
Terea, Jono, Honda, Set... they are all there... but less tanned, with similar clothing to the boy's. The boy gazes downwards at them, and speaks in a voice like the pharaoh's was as a boy.  
  
"Where are we? I remember being in bed, and now..."  
  
"It's similar, Yugi. I last remember falling asleep at home."  
  
The rest of the group points out that they were last in similar circumstances, except for Set, saying that he remembered feeling drowsy after closing his 'laptop', whatever it was. The pharaoh suddenly hears voices behind him... familiar voices.  
  
"There you are, my friend! I thought we had lost you."  
  
"I cannot believe it... I can... speak again..."  
  
"My lord... you are alive and well, as I hoped."  
  
The pharaoh smiles, for they are the voices of Jono, Terea, and Honda. He can also feel that High Priest Set is there... the real Set? He gives a shrug, then looks back at the strange group.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a voice speaks, causing all to become silent.  
  
"So, it has come to pass... the cave has been discovered."  
  
Shadi appears out of the ground, on a rock platform. The two groups look at him, who smiles. The other Jono looks up at Shadi, and growls in a harsh tone.  
  
"Cave? What cave?! What in the bloody hell happened to me?"  
  
Shadi raises a hand, then speaks softly.  
  
"The legend is true... the Cave of Abridged Time does exist." The pharaoh and his friends gasp. They had heard of that cave... it was a cave that could allow visitors to see through time... and see their reborn selves... but until now, they had not believed such a story.  
  
"So... we are seeing our reincarnations, Shadi?"  
  
"Yes, great pharaoh." He gestures to the reincarnations, and continues. "What you are seeing is who you will become three thousand years into the future, when Khemet has long gone. You will be born in a time of relative peace, but you will rise to fame in the Shadow Game once more. and defeat new dangers."  
  
The pharaoh gazes at Yugi, the boy who resembles him. Yugi gazes back at him, and speaks. "You're who I was, in Egypt. or Khemet. many millenia ago..." He approaches, and takes his hand, smiling slightly. The pharaoh blinks, but speaks.  
  
"It matters not right now, young one. If Shadi speaks the truth, and he does, then I believe we shall meet again one day. You radiate innocence, yet responsibility. which I believe shall come in time." He smiles, then takes a step back, releasing his hand. "I believe we shall meet again in the future."  
  
The others turn, and walk back through the cave, into Khemet, into their home world. Only Yugi and the pharaoh remain, along with Shadi. Shadi speaks once more.  
  
"There is no time in this cave, so if you wish to return home... you must leave the cave. However, the future will only remain intact if you both speak the Sealing Words." With that, he vanishes, to appear another time. but none know when.  
  
The pharaoh nods, then kneels at Yugi, takes his hand, and speaks, almost compulsively. Yugi speaks them at the same time.  
  
"Khemet, peret-ee. Ra em pet, nesoo meer."  
  
"Seneb-ti, aibou."  
  
He turns, and leaves, leaving Yugi, who stares after him, and eventually speaks softly and unconsciously. "Goodbye, mo futari no kare..."  
  
Yugi Moto wakes up in bed in his home, in Domino City, in the present time. He gazes around the starlit room, thinking, then holds the Millenium Puzzle, and semi-consciously speaks in a strange language, though somehow understanding it. Khemetian.  
  
"Nesoo en khemet netcher-ef."  
  
bFIN/b 


End file.
